


Against the Odds

by FindingFeathersSeanchaidh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFeathersSeanchaidh/pseuds/FindingFeathersSeanchaidh
Summary: Remember when Fitz took his first babysteps out into the field with Ward on that sort-of-secret mission? This is just a little take on a conversation that might have happened between the two veterans of the team, between the scenes as it were.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Kudos: 5





	Against the Odds

Agents May and Coulson stood in Coulson’s office, watching the departure of Fitz and Ward on the monitor. Two more opposite men you could not hope to meet, unless you hoped to meet the Avengers themselves, of course. Or visit Asgard, with Tony Stark in tow.

“There’s no way Fitz is gonna make it through this unscathed,” murmured May, quietly enough that any young female ears pressed up to the office door wouldn’t be able to make her out.

“I don’t know,” replied Coulson, his ever-present enigmatic smile turning up at the edges ever so slightly. “Fitz can hold his own.”

“Ten to one Ward has to save him at every turn,” breathed May folding her arms as she watched the genius trip over his own feet on the way to the car. “In fact, I’m willing to bet he spends more time saving Fitz than completing the mission itself!”

“Care to make it interesting?” Coulson enquired, as easily as if he had asked if she wanted a cup of coffee.

May watched the unreadable half smile and placid eyes carefully. Did he know something she didn’t? Didn’t he always? “Hundred bucks,” she said eventually. “Hundred bucks says Ward spends more time saving Fitz that actually completing the mission.”

“You’re on,” smiled Coulson. “I still think he can hold his own. It’s not always brawn that counts. Brain does too.”

“Sometimes,” said May. “But let’s face it: Simmons is more likely to shoot a guy on this mission than Fitz!”

“Well, if _that_ happens I think all bets are off!” Coulson grinned. “Simmons shouldn’t be anywhere _near_ this mission!”

The day passed with varying levels of unease and excitement, mostly caused by the girls trying to find out where the boys had gone. More than a little excitement was caused by Coulson trying to find out where his boys had gone and, more importantly, how they would be coming back. Come back they did, though, with a little help. And a little rule breaking, of course. Nevertheless, the conquering heroes returned safe and sound with mission completed. Once the boys were safely back on board, and Coulson had been debriefed on the ins and outs of their adventure, May joined her old friend in his office.

“That’s a hundred bucks you owe me,” smiled Coulson. “I’ll take a check, but no I O U’s.”

May pulled out her wallet, brought with her for the purpose, and passed her boss a crisply folded, fresh, one-hundred-dollar bill. He folded it again and put it in his pocket.

“I always said he’d hold his own,” said Coulson, the smile lines around his eyes creasing slightly.

“Yeah, right,” muttered May. “He got lucky.”

“Whose plan was it to get out of the pub?” Coulson asked the air around them. “Who refused to leave when he could have done? Sometimes the hero isn’t always the tough guy. The guy that’s been trained to take a punch and fight his way into or out of any situation. Sometimes, the hero is the guy who just doesn’t give up.”

The two strolled over to the monitors and watched as Fitz, claiming bragging rights, sauntered over to tell his lab partner all about his eventful journey. They smiled as he proudly related the tale to an obviously unbelieving Simmons.

“Yeah, well,” sighed May, “I gotta hand it to him. He did deserve credit on that one.”

“Yeah,” sighed Coulson, removing the hundred-dollar bill from his pocket as he watched Simmons reveal the highlight of _her_ day, and handing it back to May. “But there was that other thing too, wasn’t there.”


End file.
